Mimikyu
/ |type=Ghost |type2=Fairy |species=Disguise Pokémon |ability=Disguise |ndexprev=Togedemaru |ndex=778 |ndexnext=Bruxish |imheight=0'08" |metheight=0.2 m |imweight=1.5 lbs. |metweight=0.7 kg |male=50 |color=Yellow |egg1=Amorphous |body=02}} is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology The "body" of Mimikyu shares many similarities to Pikachu. The overall structure of the disguise does resemble Pikachu, but the skin is a grayish-beige color instead of yellow. Its "tail" is made of wood and has a grayish-brown color. The face of the disguise only consists of poorly drawn eyes, cheeks, and a mouth. Two holes appear in the body of the costume, which are the actual eyes of Mimikyu. Behavior Apparently, about 20 years ago, it was sad that Pikachu is more popular than it, so it dressed up like Pikachu in order to it become more popular among trainers. In the case of one notable Mimikyu in the anime, it has been shown to harbor an immense, psychopathic hatred toward Pikachu. This may not be the case for all Mimikyu however, and it is likely different Mimikyu have different attitudes toward Pikachu. Natural abilities Mimikyu is said to be a cursed being, and those who saw its true form became afflicted with a curse or even died. However Mimikyu means no actual harm, and in fact only wants to make friends with humans. As such, it hides its true form under a costume representing what people loved the most; Pikachu, though when attacked, it will shows one or both of its claw which hides the cloth and strike back. Evolution Mimikyu does not evolve. Game info Locations Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=VII |sun='Disguised Form': Its actual appearance is unknown. A scholar who saw what was under its rag was overwhelmed by terror and died from the shock. Busted Form: After going to all the effort of disguising itself, its neck was broken. Whatever is inside is probably unharmed, but it's still feeling sad. |moon='Disguised Form': A lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon. Busted Form: If its neck is broken or its rag torn during an attack, it works through the night to patch it. |us='Disguised Form': Although it’s a quiet, lonely Pokémon, if you try to look at what’s under its rag, it will become agitated and resist violently. Busted Form: It stands in front of a mirror, trying to fix its broken neck as if its life depended on it. It has a hard time getting it right, so it’s crying inside. |um='Disguised Form': A gust of wind revealed what hides under this Pokémon’s rag to a passing Trainer, who went home and died painfully that very night. Busted Form: Sad that its true identity may be exposed, Mimikyu will mercilessly seek revenge on any opponent that breaks its neck.}} Stats Learnset Leveling By TM Sprites |type2 = |smspr = Mimikyu SM.gif |smsprs = Mimikyu Shiny SM.gif |VIIback = |VIIbackf = |VIIbacks = |VIIbackfs = }} Appearances Anime Jessie caught a Mimikyu briefly after Team Rocket arrived to Alola. It has a horribly strong hatred on Pikachu and will do anything to destroy him. Trivia *In the anime, Meowth has witnessed the true form of Mimikyu, showing it to be an amorphous darkness with a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Both times Meowth 'died' temporarily but was later revived. *The quote in which "20 years ago, Mimikyu got jealous of Pikachu and created its costume" may be a reference to when Pokemon Sun and Moon where released 20 years from Pokemon's release. *This is the only Ghost-Fairy type Pokémon. *Alike Pikachu in the original pokemon games, Mimikyu is rare to find in only one location meaning Mimikyu will do anything to be deemed related to Pikachu no matter what the cost. *Mimikyu is currently the 3rd lowest costing friendship item in Pokémon: Magikarp Jump, with the second being damp rock (slowpoke) at 350 gems and first being flame plate (Litten) at 250 gems. *Due to the fact that Mimikyu‘s eyes are below meaning that it could possibly be Shroomish or another Pokémon with it’s size *Totem Mimikyu is the only Totem Pokémon that is not exclusive to Ultra Sun or Ultra Moon. Origin Mimikyu is based on a badly-made Pikachu doll. It may also be based on ghost costumes made from a white sheet with eye-holes. Its true form is based on Legends about darkness clouds that make people vanish / die. Etymology Mimikyu's name is a play on words based on the words "mimic you". Names in other languages *'English': Mimikyu *'Japanese: ':ミミッキュ Mimikkyu *'Chinese': 謎擬Ｑ *'French': Mimiqui Gallery Mimikyu_anime.png 778Mimikyu Dream.png 778Mimikyu_Busted_Dream.png|Busted Form 778Mimikyu-Shiny.png 778Mimikyu Detective Pikachu.png mimikyu concept art.jpg|Concept art Mimikyu Concept art.jpg|Concept art 2 MimikyuLineSticker1.png MimikyuLineSticker2.png MimikyuLineSticker3.png MimikyuSprite.png MimikyuBustedSprite.png ShinyMimikyuSprite.png fr:Mimiqui Category:Totem Pokémon